What if All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean shot Jake.  Spoilers for Season 4.  Chapter 8 of 8 up
1. Sole Survivor

What if Dean shot Jake?

Sam looked down at Jake and lifted up the iron spoke to bring it down on Jake and kill him. But then he stopped. He would not become the cold-blooded killer that Yellow Eyes wanted him to be. He dropped the spike to the ground and then heard something.

"Sam!"

It was still faint, but it sounded like Dean. He turned and headed towards the sound. He saw Dean and Bobby coming out of the woods.

"Sam," Dean breathed in relief. He hadn't been sure what he would find here, but had thought it would be bad whatever it was. Sam seemed to be cradling his shoulder, but otherwise looked fine.

"Dean," Sam answered him in equal relief. He remembered how Yellow Eyes had killed Ava's fiancé when he had taken her, and had feared that Dean had met the same fate.

"Sam, look out," Dean yelled as he saw some kid coming up behind Sam with a knife. When he saw that Sam didn't react to his warning, he lifted up his gun and shot him.

Sam turned around to see Jake fall behind him. He probably should have picked up the weapons before he walked away from him. Maybe his dad was right and sometimes he was unfocused. Then he thought of something.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Sam said.

"He was going to kill you," Dean said, wondering what the problem was.

"Let's get out of here," Sam said, looking around for the demon.

"We should salt and burn him," Dean said.

"No, we have to go now," Sam insisted.

Bobby could see that Sam was really freaked about something. "Let's go, Dean."

Dean took note of Bobby's tone and looked at Sam. He looked scared, and he wasn't sure how badly he was hurt. He decided that maybe they should leave.

"You OK, Sammy?" Dean asked as he went over to give Sam support if he needed it.

"I'm fine. I just want to really get out of here," Sam said and headed towards the woods. Bobby and Dean hurried after him. When they got to the edge of the woods, a figure suddenly appeared before them, his eyes glowing yellow.

"Going somewhere, Sammy?" he asked.

"Far away from you," Sam responded.

"You cheated, you know? Having your brother kill Jake for you."

"What's he talking about?" Dean asked.

"Sam's the sole Survivor, last man standing. He's going to lead my demon army," the yellow eyed demon answered.

"That will never happen," Sam said, but his voice sounded shaky to Dean.

"I'm afraid it will," Yellow Eyes smirked and snapped his fingers. The next thing they knew, the four of them were in a dungeon. Yellow Eyes put out his hand and flung Dean and Bobby to the wall. Then he walked up to Sam.

"Leave him alone," Dean yelled as Sam backed up trying to get away from the demon.

The demon ignored Dean and reached out and grabbed Sam by his hurt arm. Sam screamed out in pain. "Come on," the demon said and pulled him over to the one bed in the dungeon.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked. He didn't want to know, but he didn't not want to know, either.

"You'll see. Lay down," the demon ordered.

"I said leave him alone," Dean shouted.

The demon whispered in Sam's ear, "I don't want to hurt you, so lay down and be still for me, or I'll take it out on Dean."

Sam swallowed and lay down. He didn't want Dean hurt because of him and he knew he couldn't escape anyway. The demon patted his cheek and said, "Good boy." Sam flinched away from him which just made the demon laugh. He strapped Sam's wrists and ankles to the bed and pulled leather bindings tightly over his chest, waist and neck. "Wait here," the demon joked.

He then walked over to Dean and Bobby. Dean noticed that there were metal shackles on the wall next to them. He could guess what was coming next. "Can't stay here holding you all the time now can I?" the demon asked as he put the shackles around their wrists. Dean noted that he left their legs free.

"I'll be right back with your nourishment, Sammy," the demon said and disappeared out the door.

"Well, at least you're going to get fed," Dean said, trying to look at the bright side of things.

But as if to prove Dean wrong, the demon walked back in at that moment with an IV stand all set up. There was something red in the bag. Sam caught sight of it and had a feeling he knew what it was based on what the demon had told him earlier.

"No, please," Sam begged.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"Demon blood," the demon answered. It's going to make Sammy nice and strong, but at the same time weak enough to be controlled by me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"You'll see," the demon said as he inserted the needle into Sam's vein and started the drip. He left after making sure that Sam's bonds were tight and he wouldn't be able to pull the IV out. "That should finish in about an hour and then I'll be back with another one," he said as he closed the door.

Sam started struggling, but the bindings all held tight. He couldn't move enough to remove the needle. He could feel the demon blood entering his system. It was a completely unpleasant burning sensation. He moaned in pain.

"Sammy, are you OK?" Dean questioned anxiously.

"No." Sam was nearly in tears, but he didn't want Dean to worry about him anymore than he already was. He ended up passing out from the pain.

"What's wrong with him, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"His body is probably trying to reject that demon blood," Bobby theorized. "How am I supposed to know?" he then asked testily. He had never heard of anyone being given demon blood and was worried about the effects it would have. Vampire blood turned people into vampires, so maybe it was the same with demon blood. He hoped not, or they would have to kill Sam. …If they themselves were able to walk out of here alive.


	2. Feeding Time

An hour later, the demon returned true to his word. "Wake up, Sam," he cooed in his ear. Sam slowly opened his eyes. "I have another one for you."

"No, please," Sam begged. He was ashamed of himself for begging, especially in front of Dean and Bobby, but he didn't want any more. It hurt and it was evil.

"Don't worry, two more bags after this one and we won't need to do anymore," the demon told him.

"Why not?" Dean asked, in spite of himself.

The demon turned to Dean to smirk. "Because he'll be begging to drink the stuff. Won't need to bother with the IV anymore."

"I don't think so," Sam said, thinking that was ridiculous. He was in pain from the stuff, why would he beg for more?

"You'll see," the demon said as he finished changing the bag. He left again, smiling at the sound of Sam's moans.

This time Sam stayed awake and he noted that the pain decreased when the bag was half empty. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or worried.

"Dean," he whispered.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean answered. He and Bobby had been quiet thinking Sam was asleep.

"Promise me if you get the chance you'll kill me," Sam said. He could feel something inside him changing. He was afraid the demon was right. He would lead the demon army.

"No way, Sam," Dean said, firmly.

"Dean, he may know something we don't, "Bobby interrupted. The last thing he wanted to do was kill Sam, but they might not have a choice.

"Bobby, no," Dean repeated his objection even more firmly.

"Dean, please," Sam cried, "I can feel the demon blood in me. It's changing me."

The bag was just emptying and the demon chose that moment to return. "Halfway through with Stage One. Let's perform a test, shall we?"

"What kind of test?" Sam asked weakly.

"You should have more powers now. Why don't we see if you're telekinesis works?" the demon suggested.

"I don't care if it does or not. I'm not using it for you," Sam shouted. He had a sudden burst of energy, but it didn't last. He felt weak again.

"If that tired you out, you're not quite ready yet. We'll try next time," the demon decided and quickly changed the bag and left, noting that Sam wasn't moaning. That was a good sign.

Sam noticed the burning was totally gone. He also realized that he had had a headache which he couldn't even feel due to his other pain. This seemed to be going away also, though. In a way he was grateful, but he knew this was bad. It was very bad. He decided to sleep and rest up for the next time the demon came back. Maybe he could figure something out then.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The demon returned with the fourth and final bag. "Telekinesis test time, Sammy."

"No," Sam argued half-heartedly. He was beginning not to care, couldn't remember why he was fighting the demon in the first place.

The demon pulled a knife out of his pocket and put it up to Dean's throat and left it hovering there. "You have one minute to move that away, or I'll slit his throat with it."

Dean shifted his eyes over to Sam. He knew Sam would carry the weight if he wasn't able to do it. "It's OK if you can't, Sam," he reassured him. "It won't be your fault."

Sam was so sick of Dean and his acting like he couldn't do anything. For that reason, and that reason alone, he looked over and flung the knife to the other side of the room.

"Very good, Sam," the demon praised. He switched the bag and decided to stick around for this last one. Something about the look in Sam's eyes made him think that it wasn't for the love of his brother that he had done that.

"So, Sam, why did you move that knife?" the demon asked. "I thought you weren't going to demonstrate your powers or do anything I asked of you."

"Why do you think, you asshole?" Dean yelled.

"Why do you think?" the demon countered.

"To save me, not to please you," Dean stated confidently.

"Is that right, Sam?" the demon asked.

"Dean never thinks I can do anything. I wanted to prove him wrong."

Not exactly the answer that the demon wanted, but it wasn't bad. "Do you love Dean?"

"I don't know," Sam answered. He wasn't sure how he felt about anything or anybody right now. He was so confused.

"Do you hate me?" the demon asked.

"I don't know, " Sam answered once again.

He didn't know? What did he mean he didn't know? Dean looked to Bobby, who could only shake his head. "It's got to be the blood," he whispered.

"That's right," the demon said. "It's the blood. The last bag is half empty. When it's all the way empty, there will be no turning back."

Sam wasn't sure how he felt about anything, but because of that, he didn't want anything happening that there was no turning back from. He began to struggle again and this time the straps came up and he was free. The demon went to restrain him, but Sam flung him against the wall. He immediately pulled the needle out.

"Sammy. Don't do anything you're going to regret," the demon said, knowing that Sam could kill him with a thought. He wasn't sure if Sam knew that or not.

"I didn't know that," Sam said, reading his mind. "I don't want to do anything permanent right now, though." With that, he ran out of the room, leaving the demon pinned to the wall next to a chained Bobby and Dean. Ten seconds after he was gone, though, the demon slipped to the floor with Sam not there to keep him pinned.

"Don't worry boys, he'll be back," the demon stated, positively. "I'm not sure if I should keep you alive or kill you, though."

"I vote to keep us alive," Dean said.

"No surprise there," the demon replied with a roll of his eyes.

"What makes you so sure he'll be back?" Bobby asked, thinking the demon meant that he would want to rescue them. He wasn't so sure. Sam had seemed pretty cold towards them when he left.

"He'll be wanting more blood. It's very addictive. Of course, since he hadn't gotten to the point of no return, as it wears off, he'll start to become more like his old self. Come to think of it, you two could come in handy." With that the demon left, knowing that he now had two forms of bait. The blood that Sam was addicted to, and the family he would want to save when he started coming back down. He just had to figure out how to not fail the next time.


	3. Telephone

Sam was running. Literally. He ran for ten miles, before he realized he didn't know where he was going. He also realized he wasn't tired. He wasn't even a little winded. He sat down and tried to think. Then he remembered that he had left Dean and Bobby with the demon. He hadn't cared at the time, but now he thought, maybe he did.

"Dean, are you OK?" he asked, projecting his thought towards Dean. Ava was right. The learning curve was fast.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Sam's gone, remember?" Bobby reminded him.

"I just heard him. He asked if I was OK," Dean said.

"Do you have a fever? Are you delirious?" Bobby asked, seriously. It was damp in this dungeon and who knew if Dean could have gotten sick or not?

"No, I'm fine. You didn't hear him?" Dean asked, incredulous. He had heard him, clear as a bell.

"Dean?"

"There he is again," Dean said.

"I didn't hear it," Bobby replied.

"I'm sending you a psychic message," Dean heard in his head.

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

Bobby just shook his head. He couldn't understand why Dean was so convinced Sam was here. He didn't hear anything.

"About ten miles away. Is the demon still there?"

"No. He left," Dean said.

"I know he left. That's what I've been trying to tell you," Bobby said irritably.

Dean was ignoring Bobby. He was afraid of losing his connection with Sam.

"I'm coming back to get you," Sam said.

"No, stay away," Dean said.

"Do you think something's attacking you, boy?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Just let me know if he shows up. I'm on my way back now. I just found a car to steal, I'll be there in 15 or 20 minutes."

"Are you OK?" Dean asked.

"Am I OK? You're the one not making a lick of sense," Bobby said, shaking his head once again.

"I'm fine. But, I don't know for how long."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What do I mean? You're hearing people who ain't there, telling things to stay away when there's nothing around. That sound like sense to you?" Bobby asked.

"The blood did something to me. It made me strong, but it's wearing off. I feel like I need more. Does that make sense?"

"Actually, yes," Dean said, remembering what the demon had told you.

"Well, then you're plumb crazy," Bobby said, thinking Dean was answering his question.

"I'm going to free you and then you have to kill me," Sam said.

"No, absolutely not!" Dean yelled.

"Fine. You're not crazy," Bobby said, deciding there was no point to arguing about it.

"I'm there. I'll be down in a sec. The demon's definitely not here."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, suddenly worried about what would happen if Sam got caught.

"Of course I'm not sure. I'm appeasing you," Bobby said.

"Yeah, I would be able to sense him. I've got some pretty crazy stuff going on. I almost wish I could always be this strong."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't," Dean said.

"Fine. I won't," Bobby said, deciding he would just shut up instead.

"Hey," Sam said as he came in their dungeon.

"Sam. You're back," Bobby said.

"Got a paperclip?" Dean asked.

"Don't need one," Sam answered and walked over and yanked the manacles from the wall.

"Let's get out of here before Yellow Eyes comes back," Dean said.

"Too late," they heard from behind them. "Sam, do you really think that I couldn't avoid your radar. You've had your powers for a couple of hours. You have no idea what you're really capable of, and until you are, well, you're no match for me or any other ancient demon."

"We're leaving," Sam said. The demon might have some tricks, but Sam just knew that he was still strong enough to defeat him.

"Sure, if you want to," the demon said, pulling out a plastic cup of red liquid. "Or you can drink some of this." The demon knew that what was in the cup wasn't enough to turn him completely, but might be enough to make him want to turn completely and let him hook the IV back up.

"No," Sam said. "That's not going to happen."

"Keep forgetting you can read minds. Fine. Leave. But you'll be back."

The demon left and Sam and the others hurried out towards Sam's stolen car. Sam crawled in the back seat. He was suddenly very tired and wanted to sleep.

Dean got in the driver's seat. "Where are we anyway?" Dean asked.

Bobby looked around. "There's a sign," he said, pointing ahead. "I thought this place looked familiar. We're about 3 hours from my place," Bobby said, relieved.

Dean was relieved also and sped off in that direction.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They had almost reached Bobby's when Sam woke up. He started moaning. "I don't feel good, Dean," he said.

"Are you going to throw up?" Dean asked, glad they were not in his baby. She better be where they left her, suddenly worried about his car. He shook the thought off. Sam was the priority right now.

"I need more," he whined.

"It'll be OK, Sammy," Dean comforted.

"No, I need more," Sam yelled.

Dean had just pulled into Bobby's yard and stopped the car. "You don't, Sam," he said firmly.

Dean and Bobby got out of the car and Dean opened the back door to help Sam out. "No!" Sam yelled and pushed Dean. Dean went flying back about twenty feet.


	4. Withdrawal

"Take it easy, Sam," Bobby soothed.

Sam took a deep breath. "Sorry," he said.

Dean struggled to his feet. He couldn't believe that Sam had attacked him like that. "Come on. Let's go inside," he said, biting back his anger. It wasn't Sam's fault. He was hooked, and he hadn't even gotten hooked by his own choice.

"Please, just kill me," Sam said softly. He could feel himself losing control again and he didn't like it. "Before I hurt you guys."

"You won't hurt us," Dean said.

Bobby wasn't so sure. Sam had flung Dean halfway across the yard without a second thought. He was strong and out of control. Not a good combination.

Dean walked up and grabbed Sam's arm and gently led him into the house. He led him upstairs to bed. Bobby handed him a couple of pills.

"What are these?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping pills," Bobby answered. "You're too strong right now to tie down, but maybe after a few hours of sleep more of the blood might wear off.

Sam nodded and reluctantly took the pills. "Night," Dean said and resisted the urge to tuck Sam in like he used to.

"Come on, Dean. We need to talk," Bobby said and headed downstairs. Dean stayed with Sam the few minutes it took him to fall asleep and then went to join Bobby.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We need to take Sam's request seriously," Bobby started when Dean settled himself on the couch.

"Bobby, there's no way I'm going to kill him," Dean said.

"If it comes to it, I'll do it," Bobby offered. He didn't want to do it either, but it would be easier on him than Dean. Dean had spent his whole life protecting that kid.

"That's not a better solution. Look, Bobby, we'll just get the blood out of his system, and he'll be back to normal. The demon said himself that he didn't get enough for it to be permanent.

"Yeah, but that don't mean he's totally out of the woods," Bobby said. "We don't know what kind of crazy side effects there will be."

"We'll just ride it through with him," Dean said.

Bobby wasn't so sure, but at the same time he wasn't eager to pronounce a death sentence on the kid. So, reluctantly, he nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Dean was sitting by Sam's bed waiting for him to wake up. Bobby poked his head in. "Should he still be sleeping?" Dean asked, worried.

"No, not normally," Bobby began. "But the thing is we don't know how the blood is affecting him. That could be what's keeping him asleep."

Sam began to stir. "I'm cold," he said.

Dean grabbed another blanket off the chair behind him and placed it over Sam. Sam just started shivering all the more. "Bobby, can you get more blankets?"

Bobby headed off to the linen closet. When he got back, Sam had kicked all the blankets off him. "I'm so hot," he complained.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked, ignoring the latest temperature complaint. He thought maybe if they fed Sam it would get his strength up so he could fight the withdrawal. As if in answer to the question Sam threw up.

"Guess not," Bobby said and went to get cleaning supplies.

"Sorry," Sam said when Bobby returned and started cleaning up.

Sam looked so distraught that Bobby took pity on him. "It's OK. The floor needed a good scrubbing anyway. Dean, why don't you take him downstairs away from the stench."

"Good idea," Dean replied, gratefully and helped Sam to his feet. Sam's knees buckled and he ended up pulling Dean down with him.

"I need more," he moaned.

"No, Sam," Dean said, as he patiently helped his brother to his feet once more.

Maybe Sam's right and we will have to kill him, Dean thought. Unfortunately, Sam's mind-reading powers were still intact.

"No, you're not going to kill me," he yelled and pushed Dean down. Not with supernatural force, this time, thankfully. He ran towards the bedroom door, but was tackled by Bobby before he could get any further. The exertion had drained him and he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

"What brought that about?" Bobby wondered.

"I was just thinking that maybe we would have to kill him. He must have read my mind," Dean admitted, feeling guilty. "I didn't really mean it. I'm just so scared, Bobby. We've never dealt with anything like this. We don't know of anything like this. I mean, there's no lore is there?"

"No, son, not that I know of. I spent most of last night researching, too."

Bobby had finished cleaning up and between the two of them they carried Sam back to the bed. "We should tie him down," Bobby said.

"No. I'm not going to treat my brother like an animal," Dean protested.

"It's for his own good." Bobby was adamant about this. Sam was dangerous to himself and them. And if he got away, he was dangerous to the whole world. He found some handcuffs and cuffed Sam to the bed over Dean's protestations.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam woke up alone and confused. Why was he handcuffed? He didn't feel good. "Dad!" he yelled.

Dean came running in. "Sam, it's OK. I'm here."

"Why am I tied down? Where's Dad?" Sam was upset.

Bobby joined them. "He's obviously regressed to an earlier time. "How old are you, Sam?"

"7," Sam answered.

"Great. He didn't even know about the supernatural back then," Dean realized. "What do we tell him?"

"Where's Dad?" Sam asked again, getting more and more agitated.

"He went out for a while," Dean answered.

"I don't want to be chained to the bed anymore," Sam whined.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Bobby. He was inclined to let Sam up, but he had come to the realization last night, that he just wasn't impartial enough to make these decisions.

"I think we should leave him be," Bobby decided.

"I have to go potty," Sam said.

Bobby sighed. "OK, Sam." He went over and uncuffed one of Sam's hands and then uncuffed the other and cuffed them together in front.

"Come on, Bobby, "Dean said.

"We can't have him getting away, Dean" Bobby reiterated. He grabbed Sam's arm and led him to the bathroom. "OK, do what you gotta do," he said to Sam and closed the door so that it was only open a crack.

"That has to be humiliating," Dean said angrily.

"He thinks he's seven. He's not old enough to be humiliated," Bobby said.

Sam called from the bathroom, "Uncle Bobby, can you help me?"

Dean smiled. Served him right. Bobby smiled back and slipped into the bathroom. Sam was waiting for him and looped his arms around his neck. He pushed him out of the bathroom in front of him. "Get me the keys to the cuffs, or I'll break his neck," Sam threatened. He didn't really want to do it, but he had to get out of here and get more blood. He would die without it.


	5. Regression

"Sam, you don't want to do this," Dean started, trying to talk Sam down.

"Just get me the key," Sam yelled and yanked back on Bobby, making him grunt out in pain.

Dean considered for a moment and then grabbed the key out of his pocket. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Put it on the stand and back away towards the window," Sam ordered, wanting to keep the path to the door free.

Dean did as Sam said. Sam went to the night stand, dragging Bobby along with him and told him to pick up the key. He then dragged him backwards to the door. "If you try and follow, he's dead." Dean had never seen Sam's eyes look so cold. He was afraid for Bobby, but more than that, he was afraid for Sam.

Sam and Bobby backed up through the door and Sam closed it so that he could hear the door if it opened. He backed up towards the stairs, but then he got dizzy and ended up falling down the stairs. He lost his hold on Bobby, and Bobby called, "Dean, get out here." Dean ran out and took in the situation. Bobby was making his way to his feet, so he hurried down the stairs to Sam.

Sam knew that the gig was up. Dean was going to lug him back upstairs and tie him down again. "Help me Yellow Eyes," he yelled in his head, hoping that the demon would hear him.

Dean reached the bottom of the stairs and promised, "We're going to get you through this." He didn't know how someone detoxed from demon blood, but figured it would be a lot like drugs. Of course, he didn't have any experience with that, either

"You called," they heard from behind Dean.

"You called him?" Dean asked.

"I need more," Sam said.

"Come on, Sammy. You can have all you want."

Sam stood up and stepped towards the demon, who grabbed his arm and they disappeared.

"SAM!" Dean yelled in frustration.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

The yellow-eyed demon and Sam ended up back in the dungeon. But they weren't alone. There were ten other demons waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. He had a headache and just wanted some more blood. He was starting to get the chills, too.

"You have to get four bags, and we're going to hold you down to make sure that happens."

Sam hadn't been counting on that. He had been hoping to just get a quick fix and then fight the demon off and leave again. He decided he could probably hunt down a demon and get blood on his own. He tried to rush past the demons, but they easily subdued him.

"Please," the demon said. "You've been off the stuff for almost three days. You've barely got any juice left."

They knocked him out and hooked up the IV again. He woke up after the second bag, but was quickly knocked out again. Yellow Eyes was not taking any chances on him not getting the full dosage, this time. Lucifer would not be happy with failure.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bobby, we have to go get him. He's probably back at that dungeon," Dean pleaded.

"Yeah, and I bet there's a dozen demons keeping guard on him, too. They're not about to lose him a second time, ya idgit."

"So, what do we do, Bobby? Nothing? That's not an option," Dean was getting frantic. The demon had Sam and they knew from before it would only take four hours to turn him irrevocably.

"Alright, let's go," Bobby acquiesced. If Sam turned demon, the world was probably over anyway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"That's it. The last bag just has a few drips to go," Yellow Eyes said gleefully. He had sent the other demons to another cell a few minutes ago. When Sam's transformation was complete he would wake up and Yellow Eyes wanted to talk to him alone.

"Looks like we're just in time," Dean said from the doorway, pleased to see that there was only the one demon. He rushed forward to take out the IV while Bobby distracted the demon. But, seemingly out of nowhere, five demons came in and grabbed them.

"No, you're too late," Yellow Eyes said as he watched the bag empty. He wouldn't get his alone time immediately, but this might actually be better. "Wake up, Sammy," he crooned.

Sam groaned and sat up. "Sammy?" Dean said, hoping this was still his brother.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean recoiled at what he saw. Sam's eyes were black. "You turned him into a demon, you son of a bitch," he accused.

"No, not a demon. Better than a demon. All the power, none of the weaknesses."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Just what I said. Devil's traps, salt, holy water, none of that will have any effect on little Sammy. He can terrorize people to no end and there's nothing you can do to stop him," Yellow Eyes gloated.

"What about a regular old bullet?" Bobby asked. If Sam wasn't really a demon, then it stood to reason that he could be killed like a person.

"While it is true that your conventional weapons will kill him, you'd have to actually hit him first. He's very fast and very strong. And he can telekinetically take your gun from you. He can read your mind, so you can't sneak up on him. He's perfect and now he's mine," Yellow Eyes exulted.

"Sammy, you can fight this," Dean asserted.

"Enough of this. Kill them," Yellow Eyes ordered.

There was enough of Sam in him left that he didn't want to see his brother or Bobby hurt. "NO!" he yelled and jumped up off the table.

The demons hesitated. He knew Sam was to be their leader, but they had always followed Azazel's instructions. They weren't sure who they should listen to.

"Do it," Azazel ordered.

Sam flung the demons away from Dean and Bobby. He closed his eyes and concentrated and all the demons died.

"You did it, Sammy," Dean exulted. "You killed the demon and avenged Mom and Dad and Jessica."

Sam looked at him and rifled through Yellow Eyes pockets.

"What are you looking for, Sam?" Bobby asked. Unlike Dean he wasn't so sure that Sam was still Sam and could be reached.

Sam didn't answer, but Dean and Bobby watched in wonder as he pulled the Colt out. He strode past them without a glance.

"Where's he going?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should follow him."

They followed Sam outside, but unfortunately, since there were no other vehicles there, Sam took their car leaving them stranded.


	6. Demon Army

Sam arrived at the cemetery in Wyoming at midnight. Somehow, he felt that was fitting. He had read the yellow eyed demon's mind so he knew the plan. He could open the devil's gate, let out an army of demons and get to work on the Apocalypse. The demons would all do whatever he told them to. He would be all-powerful. He smiled with glee and inserted the Colt into the "keyhole." Demon smoke poured out all around him and flew off to find vessels. "Come back here when you get your vessels," he yelled. The smoke didn't have mouths, but he felt them saying, "Yes, master," and it gave him a great feeling.

Demons weren't the only ones getting out of Hell. People who had died, but hadn't yet been turned into demons strolled out. Sam watched them in awe. They would be ghosts now, but they looked so happy to be out. Sam imagined Hell wasn't a lot of fun. Especially for lowly souls that weren't even demons.

Then, he saw his father. The man who had always beaten him down, told him what to do. Now, he would be doing the telling. The first of the demons were beginning to return. "Restrain him," he yelled, pointing to his father.

The demons grabbed him. "Sammy, what are you doing?" John said in his most authoritative voice. He could see that what he was afraid of had come to pass. Why hadn't Dean obeyed his orders and killed him.

"Because Dean finally grew a backbone after you died," Sam screamed, answering the unspoken question. "Throw him back in the pit!" he roared.

The demons gladly complied and Sam shut and locked the gate again. The two demons that had to get out were already out, along with enough for an army. He didn't care about the rest. Besides, his father still hadn't fulfilled his task yet, the stubborn, self-righteous bastard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What now?" Dean asked Bobby as they were sitting in his kitchen the next day. They had no idea where Sam had gone.

Bobby's phone rang. "Hello," he said gruffly.

"Just found out a devil's gate got opened in Wyoming," Ellen said, without preamble.

"How many demons got out?" Bobby asked.

"Couple hundred anyway," Ellen admitted.

"Thanks, Ellen," Bobby said and hung up.

"What did Ellen have to say?" Dean asked, having a feeling it wasn't good.

"I think I know where Sam was last night. He was opening a devil's gate. Ellen said a couple hundred demons got out."

Dean was silent. This was massive. There was no way to fight this. "What now?" he asked again.

"You think I know?" Bobby returned. They should have killed Sam when they had the chance. Now it was too late.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The demons had transported themselves and Sam to the swankiest apartment building in New York City. Sam walked inside. "Excuse me, but we need all your residents to move out immediately and leave their stuff behind," Sam said in his mind-control voice.

"Certainly, Sir," the man said. He called the first tenant to tell them and of course they laughed at him.

"Let me try," Sam said. He took the phone from the desk clerk and repeated the message. This time the resident agreed and was walking outside within a few minutes. Sam asked for the phone list and called all the residents. After the first few calls, though, he decided human servants might come in handy, so he just had these people set up camp in the basement and told them to be available for their every whim.

The demons let Sam have one of the Penthouses with his new bride and Lillith took the other. The rest of them took over the rest of the apartments. Sam took his new bride to the bedroom. "Tomorrow, we have much work to do, but tonight is all ours, Ruby."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"There's tons of demon omens in New York," Bobby told Dean.

"Let's go," Dean said.

"Uh, Dean," Bobby started hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Time is kind of the essence on this and New York is far away. We have to fly."

Dean groaned. A demon army and an airplane. What a day.

They went to the airport got tickets on the next flight and were there ten hours later. "Stupid connections," Dean grumbled.

"Quit your moaning," he said.

"Where do we start?" Dean asked.

"It's late. We get a hotel and start fresh tomorrow. We're going to need all of our strength."

Dean agreed and he wasn't sure how they managed with all that was going on, but they were both asleep within the hour.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I just got word from downstairs and my father finally crumbled and broke the first seal," Sam addressed the demons in the lobby. A huge cheer went up. "Now, Lillith, we can start breaking the rest of them."

"I'll get right on it. Let me have twenty demons," Lillith requested.

"Granted," Sam said and Lillith chose her crew and they headed out.

"What are the rest of us going to do? It'll take at least a few months for her to break all those seals?" one of the demons asked.

"We're going to have fun," Sam answered with a huge smile.


	7. Fun, Fun, Fun

A man walked into the building. He headed towards the elevators. "Where are you going?" Sam asked him.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend, Jenny Silvers. We were supposed to meet last night, but she never showed and she isn't answering her phone. I'm worried about her."

"She's in the basement," Sam said.

"Why?" the man asked.

"Because," Sam said. "Sit down a minute. I need to think."

The man started to sit down where he was. "No, not over there. At my feet," Sam said.

The man started to stand back up, but again Sam stopped him. "Crawl over here like a dog," he said.

The man crawled over and Sam laughed. The power was intoxicating. A demon came up and brought him some blood. They were all rotating bleeding themselves, so that Sam could stay nourished. Sam drank greedily.

"Now, we were trying to decide what to do while the seals were being broken," he said thoughtfully.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Demon omens are all centering around this building," Bobby said and pointed to it on a map.

"Well, let's go there, then," Dean said, grabbing holy water.

"You know that won't work on Sam, right?" Bobby reminded him.

"No, but this will," Dean said and he pulled out his gun. He knew now that he had failed both Sam and his father by not killing him. Sam had actually begged him to. This was all his fault and he would never forgive himself for it. He only hoped that when Sam died that his soul would revert back to his pre-demonic state.

They entered the building to find several demons in the lobby. They launched an attack, but Dean was quick with the holy water and Bobby recited an exorcism faster than anyone in the history of the world. "Four down, 296 to go," Dean lamented.

"Let's go straight for the leader. Sam's probably on the top floor," Bobby said.

They got in the elevator and headed up to the Penthouse. When the elevator opened, they saw Sam and a blonde girl snuggling on the couch. "Dean, Bobby, good to see you," Sam said, standing up.

Dean pulled out his gun and brought it up to shoot. "Put that down," Sam said, and Dean immediately dropped it to the floor.

"You've got the Andy thing going on," Dean observed.

"Andy's dead. Now it's my thing," Sam corrected. "Bobby go down one flight and tell the guards I'd like them to accompany you back here.

"Yes, Sir," Bobby said. That rankled. He just called a kid half his age Sir. Bobby couldn't help himself. He went to carry out the instructions.

"What are you going to do with us?" Dean asked. He wanted to pick his gun up and shoot, but he didn't see the point. He could never be faster than Sam.

"That's right, Dean. I'm faster and stronger and I've always been smarter. You're nothing, now. But to answer your question, I haven't decided yet. I think I'd like to keep you as a pet."

"That's a good idea," Ruby said. "He can fetch your slippers."

Sam turned dark eyes on her. "I can be mean to my brother. You can't. Got it?" His tone was dangerously low.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Ruby said and cast her eyes down.

"Good girl," Sam said, as Bobby entered with the two demons.

"You wanted us, Master?"

"You know what I was just thinking? You're my army. You should have uniforms. Better yet, you guys should all leave your bodies and go possess a bunch of marines. There must be a base somewhere. Spread the word, but be back before dark. And make sure you are all in uniform."

"Yes, Master," the demons said and stepped out.

Dean and Bobby traded anxious glances. Sam whispered something to Ruby and she laughed and left.

"Where's she going?" Dean asked.

"Getting a little present for you two," Sam said ominously. "Sit down and shut up until she gets back."

They sat and were silent. Dean realized that the building was demon-free. If they could just get free of Sam's control, now would be the time to strike.

"But you can't get free of my control, can you?" Sam taunted.

"This mind reading thing really sucks, Sam," Dean thought.

"Not for me," Sam answered back. Sam went into the other room leaving Dean and Bobby alone. They found that even with Sam gone, they still could not disobey his orders. He was definitely very strong.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lillith decided the first seal she would break would be killing two reapers. Easy. There were tons of reapers in New York and the time of month was right. She sent half the demons to go kidnap one reaper and took another crew to get another. They had the reapers on the floor of a church in no time flat. "It's time to perform the sacrifice."

"I don't think so," she heard from behind her. She spun around and saw a vessel occupied by an angel.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Castiel and I am not going to let you break this seal."

"You can't stop me," she said and nodded to two of the demons to do their thing. Before Castiel had time to react, the reapers were dead and the second seal had been broken. The demons disappeared.

Cas tried to decide whether he should go after them or Sam Winchester. He decided the demons could wait. Sam Winchester must be stopped.


	8. Pets

Ruby came back with a bag in her hand. "Sam, I'm back," she called.

Sam came out of the bedroom and kissed her. Dean thought that was pretty disgusting.

"Don't knock it until you try it." He pulled two collars and leashes out of the bag. "Put these on," he said, throwing the collars to Dean and Bobby. They put them on and felt humiliated.

"You guys treated me like a dog my whole life. Giving me orders, expecting me to obey. Well,now it's your turn."

Dean was flabbergasted. "I never treated you like a dog, Sammy. You meant everything to me."

"Sammy. That's a dog's name, not a person's. Come here."

Dean started walking over. "On all fours," he said.

Dean went down on his hands and knees and crawled over. Sam bent over and attached one of the leashes to Dean's collar. "Let's go for a walk." He led Dean out the door and to the elevators. "Watch Bobby, Ruby," he instructed.

Sam hadn't left Bobby with any commands, but felt certain that Ruby could control him. He was an old man, she was a demon.

When they got out to the sidewalk, people began to stare. Sam just ignored them. A police officer came up to him. "Sir, are you in distress?" he asked Dean.

Sam sent him a mental command to bark. Dean barked.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked Sam.

"Yes," Sam replied. It kind of was.

"Well, cut it out," the officer said.

"Give me a ride," Sam said, suddenly deciding what he wanted to do with Dean.

"Sure," the officer said, and the three of them headed to the cruiser. Sam got in the front with the officer and stuck Dean in the back.

"Where do you want to go?" the officer asked.

"Airport," Sam said and put on your siren and drive as fast as you can.

"OK," the officer said. They were there in no time.

"Stay here," he said to the officer. To Dean he said, "Take your collar off and walk regularly beside me, but don't say a word." He could take care of airport security, but it would be easier not to.

They walked up to a pilot. "We need you to fly us to Wyoming."

"OK," the man said and led them through security towards his plane. There were already passengers aboard.

"Don't say anything about the change of itinerary to the passengers," Sam instructed.

"OK," the man agreed.

"Can we ride in the cockpit?" Sam asked.

"Sure," the man said.

"Great."

"Let me know when we're almost there."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Castiel popped into the penthouse where he had found out Sam was staying. He found a demon holding the leash attached to a collar on a man. He walked up to her, touched her forehead and irradicated her.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked, cowering away.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

Well, it wasn't the craziest thing Bobby had ever heard.

"Where is Sam Winchester?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know," Bobby said. "He left with Dean a couple of hours ago."

"Dean is working with his brother?" Castiel asked, surprised. From what he had heard, he didn't think Dean would have gone to the other side.

"No," Sam was treating him as a pet and taking him for a walk." That reminded him of his situation and he reached up and removed his collar.

"We need to find him," Castiel said. "He's cloaked to me, but perhaps I can track him down through Dean."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We're almost there," the pilot said.

Sam made an announcement over the speaker. "We are landing in Wyoming instead of wherever it was you were going. Nobody will deplane. You will refuel and head to your original destination and say that you were diverted for mechanical reasons."

He then got permission to land. He deplaned with Dean, leaving everyone else on board. He snagged a limo driver and they headed off to the cemetery. He pulled out the Colt and opened the door. "Dad!" he yelled.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. He's down there. He made it out the first time, but I shoved him back in."

Dean noted that more demon smoke was coming out of the gate. "Great, more demons."

"One of you can take the limo driver," Sam shouted.

Dean noted a bunch of smoke going through the driver's mouth. Then he saw his father exit the gate, looking broken and defeated.

"Heard you finally broke, Dad," Sam said.

"When I saw what you had become, there didn't seem much reason to fight it anymore," John said sadly. He couldn't believe this was his son.

"What is he talking about, Dad?" Dean asked.

"I started torturing souls down in the pit, Dean," John said and hung his head in shame.

"It's OK, Dad. I'm sure it's impossible to resist it down there," Dean reassured his father.

"What do you want, Sam?" John asked.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "Why don't you find a different body?" Sam said to the demon possessing the chauffeur.

Dean noticed that Sam was always ordering one thing and then contradicting himself a moment later.

"It's because I don't know what I want," Sam said to Dean. "I thought I wanted power, but I don't get any joy out of it. I thought I wanted Ruby, but she's no Jess to say the least. I thought I wanted to treat you like crap, but that just made me feel sad. Then, I thought I wanted to taunt Dad for his weakness, but I feel bad for him and all the people that I've hurt."

Dean could see the old Sam coming through. Maybe there was a reversal to the demon blood.

"I don't think so. I feel evil," Sam said.

"Don't think so what?" John asked.

"Think that I can go back to human," Sam answered. "Dean, you can kill me," he said and handed Dean the Colt.

Dean had berated himself for not doing it earlier, so he knew that he had to do it now. But just then, he saw a man in a trench coat behind Sam.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord," he said, feeling like a broken record. How many times had he introduced himself today?

"There's no such thing," Dean said. "You must be a demon."

Sam turned to look. "No, Dean. I think he's telling the truth. Beneath his skin, he's glowing pure white. Are you here to kill me?"

"I'm here to save you," Castiel answered. "Kneel."

Sam didn't know what the angel was going to do, but didn't really care. He would rather be dead than live like this any longer. Castiel bent over and put his hands on Sam's shoulders. Sam shook with pain, but he felt the demon part of the blood flowing out of him. A few moments later he collapsed on the ground.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled and ran over to him.

"John, it's time to go home," Castiel said and a bright light came down. John stepped into it. "Good-bye Dean," he said and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Dean asked.

"Heaven," Castiel answered.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Is he with my mom up there?"

"Yes."

"Good. That's all that matters," Dean said, thinking that maybe his father would be happy for the first time since she died.

Sam coughed and sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked.

"Going to get you a burger with extra onions. Did you eat it and breathe on me?" Sam joked.

Dean smiled. "Something like that," he said. "Let's get out of here."

Castiel had disappeared. Sam and Dean were alone in the graveyard. He would eventually have to tell Sam the truth, but not yet. Sam would have a hard time living with all that he had done and when other hunters found out he would be a target.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Did you stop the seal breaking?" Michael asked when Castiel got back upstairs.

"No, but I stopped Seal 66. The only way to kill Lillith is by Sam drinking demon blood and that will never happen again. I fixed him so that if he ever touches a drop of the stuff, he'll expel it instantly."

"Good work," Michael said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

One year later

When Dean had told Sam the whole story, he had been devastated. But the fact that he couldn't actually remember his deeds had gone a long way to insulating him from the guilt. Somehow the rest of the hunting community hadn't found out so he was safe.

"I've done the research. 65 seals have broken. They've been broken for a month now, but no move to break the last one," Bobby said.

"Why not?" Dean wondered.

"You got me," Bobby responded.

Just then the door flew open and two demons entered. "You're coming with us," one of them said and grabbed Sam.

"No, he's not," Dean said, jumping up to defend him.

"We don't need to go anywhere," Lillith said, coming into the room. "We can do this right here and now." She cut her arm and said, "Drink."

Sam turned his head away, but she shoved her arm right up to his mouth and made him drink it. He retched. Lillith then noticed something. "That stupid angel broke him. He removed even the original blood from when he was a baby. It's over, guys. Let's go."

"Can we at least kill them?" one asked.

"And have angels out for vengeance. I don't think so."

They left. Lillith had said it was over, but it wasn't. They could break the last seal anytime now. She just needed to start over again with a new child. John Winchester's cousin had had a baby six months ago. Tonight she would visit his nursery.

The End


End file.
